Jelsa- If You Could Only Believe
by ChoYamamoto
Summary: Elsa has been shadowed all her life by a mysterious spectator all her life, and when she accidentally reveals her powers, she gets to know him a bit better. However, she can't see him and won't ever if she doesn't believe in him. But she can't even believe in herself, much less her new friend. And how can she believe in him if she can't see him?


_"Elsa! Elsa!"_

_"Anna, Go to sleep!"_

_"I can't, the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to PLAY!"_

_"Go play by yourself."_

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

Elsa took a deep breath, She must remain calm. She grabbed the candlestick and jewelry box on the dresser and stared at her father's portrait._ I should't be here_, she thought, he would know what to do now, he always did. How could she be a queen? She can't even eat her dinner without freezing the fork. The scepter and globe would freeze, and everyone would know, and they would fear her, hate her, no she could never rule.

But here she was, preparing for coronation day. She ordered the gates open.

_"Yay! Tickle bumps!"_

_"Hold on."_

_"Catch me! Whee!"_

_"Wait! Anna! SLOW DOWN! ANNA!"_

Elsa looked out the window and saw her little sister Anna run out the newly opened gates to greet everyone and smiled to herself. Even though Anna couldn't remember, and even though Elsa had treated her horribly, Anna remained happy and hopeful. _Don't ever change Anna_, she thought. She finally opened the window and walked onto the balcony to see all the people who might see her terrible gift. Her curse. Her ability to kill all those close to her without much of a thought.

_"She will be safe"_

_"But she won't remember I have powers?"_

_"It's for the best"_

_"Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."_

_"No! We won't let that happen to her, she can learn to control it I'm sure. Until then, we'll close the gates, reduce the staff, and limit her contact with people..."_

_"...Including Anna."_

Elsa shook her head, she must quiet these voices from the shadows of her past. she focused on the crowd and not revealing her powers. But it didn't work. the floor under her feet was beginning to frost. she quickly headed back inside and prepare for the ceremony. Had she been paying attention in her mad rush, she would've noticed that the frost was not her magic, nor did it look like her frost.

"No! Why won't you just stop worrying!" The mysterious spectator shouted. He'd tried everything something was wrong with this woman. If he'd known all the trouble this job would be, he wouldn't've bothered when the king'd first approached him. "'Just a small favor'" he muttered, "'Just help her let go'" He rolled his eyes, it had worked when she was a kid, but now, her fear was a problem. He'd tried using Anna to convince her, but the king's stupid rules didn't let that work the way he'd wanted. "Why do I even bother!" He paused. Why did he even bother? She was a lost cause. And the king was dead. Why still help her?

Because he couldn't resist a challenge they were just too _fun_.

He gasped when suddenly a gruff man walked right through him. He hated it when people did that, it was just so rude, of course, it's not like they could help it.

Elsa tried focusing on the choir singing. But they wouldn't keep that up forever, when they stopped, Elsa noticed Anna waving to someone in the audience. Don't get distracted. Conceal. Don't feel. She began reaching for the scepter and globe when the priest cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty," He whispered, "The gloves"

She looked down and took a deep breath and began removing the faithful gloves that had kept her powers under wraps. Literally. With shaky hands, she grabbed the two items from their pillow and turned around. The priest began reciting the ancient words for the ceremony, but Elsa could barely hear them, she looked at all the spectators and right through the invisible one and then down at her hands. It was strange seeing her bare hands. She'd been wearing the gloves for so long. But then se saw the ice. This frost was hers, and it was peeking over her hands and Elsa was beginning to worry. _I can't do this_, when she heard the priest say, "QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE!"

"QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE!" The congregation shouted back. She breathed out a sigh of release and everyone headed out for the party.

The invisible spectator waited for a second with the new queen. When everyone'd let, she let her face betray how relieved she was. "Now if only I could make it through the party." Elsa told herself, but our mysterious figure liked to think it was to him.

At the party, the queen and the princess stood at the front of the room. He saw them talk and laugh and Anna even had to dance with some tiny weasel old man. But after that, their faces fell, and Anna walked away, about to burst into tears, and Elsa looking no more remorseful than ever.

He decided to play some mischief, nothing too disastrous, just something to help the young queen. He saw the princess Anna with another ginger. Her handsome prince he assumed. They were just standing in the middle of the ballroom. So he let a little wind in through a window and spread some magic to the happy couple. Suddenly, the prince swept the princess up and they began to dance. He helped more couples have some fun throughout the night when he saw Anna and her beau reappear. They stopped to talk to Elsa, they giggled and the spectator decided to listen in.

"We would like," They said together, "Your blessing in," more giggling, He was sorry he put that spell on them now, "Our marriage!"

The spectator and the queen looked stunned. "Marriage?" Elsa asked.

"Yes!" Squealed the little 18-year old.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused"

Now the princess began ranting and the figure was _**very**_ sorry he put that spell on them, "Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves, wait would we live here?"

"Absolutely!"

"Oh! and we can invite all TWELVE of your brothers to come here, heaven knows we have the room, I don't know what we'd do with it all..."

Throughout this our invisible friend noticed Elsa's face falling more and more. He laughed. "This is what you get for listening to your father."

"Hold on! No one's brothers are staying here, no one's getting married!"

"What?" Anna looked confused, CONFUSED.

"Can I speak to you please, Alone" Elsa begged her sister.

"N-No, whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us!"

"Fine, you can't marry a man you just met." Elsa told Anna matter-of-factly.

"You can if it's true love!"

"Oh Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"

The spectator flinched "Ouch." he said. And poor Elsa looked crestfallen.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is NO." She began walking out, "The party is over, close the gates!"

"Wait Elsa, no!" Anna ran to her sister and grabbed her glove.

"HEY! Give my back my glove!" Elsa lunged to get it back but failed, so she held onto that hand as tightly as she could.

"No, please, I can't live like this anymore!"

"...Then Leave." Both sisters looked heart broken

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

"Enough Anna!"

"NO, WHY? WHY DO YOU SHUT ME OUT? WHY DO YOU SHUT THE WORLD OUT? **WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF**?"

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

In a furious motion, Elsa accidentally used her exposed hand to let lose a fury of Ice spikes.

Jack Frost laughed to himself. "Ha, ha YES! Now I can make some progress!"


End file.
